Named P1
by hotheadchick
Summary: A turtle in need of help, walking along a desert, nothing to drink nothing to eat, finds herselve loosing all power to go on, hearing footsteps closing up on her, being helped by a good stranger, ore is he?
1. Chapter 1

P1  
No good of a leader.

I am not hat you would call normal, I am green as the dark grass I walk on, I have no hair like all the heroins of normal stories, I am a young woman, although all laws pointed against it I have had training beyond your imagination, I am what you would call a human like turtle, only allot stronger and faster, I have been trained by the best, in every fighting stiles and I have powers which from the age of three I have been put to training, taken away from my family, not really knowing who they were, there for I do not miss them, taken away to train my special powers, and right to this day I still loose control over them, my name I do not know, but I am called p1, as in project 1, fist in my class of a hundred and thirty, the best and most cunning, the most skilled and bravest, I killed for the fist time at age six, I stood alone against enemy s' and grasped victory at the age of eight, I have always worked alone ore as a leader, although my temper is easily lost in the moments of childish behavior of my team, but now my temper got me in bad situation, my mission was to retrieve a kidnapped prince in the age from 10 to 11, my temper made my team grow fear and all ran away, now I stand alone against some kind of bearlike creatures with horns and blades bigger than the tallest building of my world, I would say, seven hundred and forty meters long, and about two hundred meters wide, although, I am allot smaller than them, scanning there movement from a safe distance, I notice they are slow, and seem to be quite ignorant, there speech is nothing but rumblings, I could easily snare past them if I had to, but alas, the prince is sat in a circle surrounded by those creatures, I with no weapons to handle, broken on my way here, I have nothing but strength and stealth to retrieve this poor soul, oh well at least I'll die trying.

_A leap to the circle made the monsters harts jump, but then seeing the small girl in fighting position made them fall down laughing, not being able to stand up again, the black dressed thin but strong looking turtle, stood her ground waiting for the first blow, which never came, she hurried up to untie the young prince who looked scared and almost breaking into tears, she raised him over her shoulders and leaped over the monsters and ran away, then in a good safe distance she placed the prince on the ground not saying a word, made some marks in the dessert sand and than they both appeared in his palace, where his father and mother waited to see if there son was still alive._

Thank you dear warrior, how can we ever repay you.

_The voice of the woman speaking sounded like she hadn't spoke for weeks, her son had been gone almost that long, her voice was stiff and sore._

The only thing I need is water and perhaps something to eat, oh and news of my team, I know they got scared of me as my temper got out of control, I want to know if they are alright.

_The king looked away from his son for a moment only to point her the way inside the castle doors._

_She walked calmly inside and there they were, all eating and drinking the finest whine, all celebrating the fact that she might be dead, although when they saw her, the cheering and singing stopped, all became silent._

I am glad you are all safe, and I know that is not thanks to me, I am not going to take the lead once more, I am only here to see if you are all alright and to get myself water and food, keep celebrating I will be gone again soon.

_The cheers started again, singing and clapping and dancing around those fools did, not knowing what was going to slip away from them, sure she was fierce, but discipline was the thing she cherished, discipline and then came skill, if you had discipline you could learn anything. She started to travel east away from the palace, away from her hometown, away from where she learned all what she knew, away from all the people, she was not leaving any friends behind, she had none, nobody to talk to, nobody to listen. After two weeks her supplies were running low, she had not seen a living being since the first week, but then she only saw a bird in the distance sky, she was tired, barely rested at night, she had to keep on going, to where she did not know, but somewhere, away from the place she was not wanted, away from the people who did not want her around, not that she looked different, nobody was the same, all of different makers, all of different color, shape and skin, some were furry, some were scaled, she was just slick, with a shell on her back, her personality was what nobody wanted around, she made her own path, she made the plans alone, they always worked but, still they didn't trust her, she was just a 17 year old girl who didn't know anything of what she was doing, actually she knew exactly what she was doing, she never failed a mission, she always came through with the upper hand. But now she thought she would not, she had traveled for miles and miles, she had nothing left, the third week was coming to an end, no food ore water left for her, she would soon die in this pitiful desert, nothing to see, she fell to her knees, not being able to move any more, the sun was so bright and warm, she started to loose her sight, she could no longer hear anything, she no longer heard the crack of the sand under her feet, she could no longer move, she fainted, and the last thing she saw was the burning sun over her head, but the last thing she heard was as if someone was running to her, then total darkness._


	2. Chapter 2

A way to nothing.

_For a long time she just laid there, dreaming red, orange, purple and blue circles, the background was green, all twisting and twirling around making her so dizzy she actually woke with a headache and a cold whet cloth on her forehead, she was hungry and thirsty and she didn't see much, everything was blurry and the more light she saw the more of a headache she had but she could see a shape, well five kinds of them, all a lot alike except one, smaller and more petite._

_She started to see a bit better and saw colors now, she saw, green with orange, green with red, green with purple, green with blue and then white with blue, what was this place, and who were those creatures, she heard sounds that didn't make much sense at first but then she started to hear what they were saying._

You think shes alright.

Well she was close to being overly dried up and she hasn't eaten for days.

How long has she been here Usagi.

Four days, I am really happy you decided to come, she seams to be from Tal'reah, at least the marks on her forearm indicate that she is a soldier, and the one on the back of her neck tells me she is a fully trained leader. But her clothing indicate that she is a loner and she does things her own way, she is a mystery that one.

Guys look shes waking up.

_She raised her head and looked up on the four turtles and a rabbit, she was in no shock and no facial expressions could be seen, she just sat up and reached out for a glass of water and drank it all, she then saw a peace of bread and looked at Usagi to see if it was alright for her to take it, he took the bread and handed it to her._

What is your name dear warrior.

I have no name ronin, I am called P1.

_Her voice was dry but stable, she had a blanket on from neck to toe so they could barely see her, she decided then to sit up right in a meditating position, she was to warm to keep lying under there, it was dark in side Usagis' little cottage._

Could I ask of the names of my saviors.

Well us brothers just came here an hour ago to aid Usagi, it is him who did the saving, saw you from his tent in the desert, ran at you to try to catch you, but he did a good job to take you back to his tent and then place you on his horse to take you back to his little cottage.

And where is this cottage.

Just aside my hometown P1, two hours from where you fell out of your wits.

And what are your names, you seem to be warriors, I like to know fellow warriors by there name if that wont be of any trouble.

Well, My name is Leonardo and we are ninjas, I am the leader, the one in red is my hotheadbrother Raphael. The one in Purple is the smart guy, a science geek if you might say Donatello, and the one jumping around smiling and waifing his hands all over is the youngest and the one that talks the most Michelangelo.

Yo.

Hey there.

Don't pay attention to Leo, I'm the most fun of all.

_The big grin on Michelangelos' face almost made P1 smile, but there was to much on her mind to be able to smile at the moment._

Where do you live dear P1, and where were you going?

I have no place to go ronin, and I was only walking into extermination, and now I will continue my walk, thank you for your hospitality and your good manners, I will be leaving now.

Wait what do you mean your walking into extermination, doesn't extermination mean death.

Yes orange friend, it does.

_She stood up and walked passed those glaring eyes, and walked out the front door with nothing to drink ore eat. She had no one to call a friend, ore family, no one who would want to, she just walked with her head held high and her back straight towards nothingness, for a moment she was alone, but then she heard footsteps running to her, she turned around and saw the brothers._

Why do you fallow me ninjas.

Why do you want to die.

I have nothing to live for Leonardo, if I have nothing to live for, why should I want to live.

What about your family, wont they mis you.

I was taken from my family at the age of three, so no, I think they have long since forgotten about me, as they should, I am nothing anyone should remember, it will only do you bad Michelangelo.

What about friends, you must have those, everyone has friends, we have friend, and I'm not talking about each other.

Shut up Mikey, not everyone has friends.

That is true, and I am one of those who does not, I have regrets and I have no one to talk about it, you are the first once for 13 years that I have actually talked to for more than two seconds, I have never had a place to call home, never had anyone to call a friend, never had someone to walk with and talk to, who would want to be a friend to a closed up person like me, I do not show emotions and I do not laugh ore cry, I do not smile ore show a sad face, I have only had this same face, I do not remember when I last showed another face.

_The brothers noticed she didn't change her face while she was saying that, even though a normal person would probably break down and cry, the brothers were a tad shocked for what they saw, a well grown young woman, dressed in black bandana over her eyes, her chest, her elbows and wrists, her waist, her knees and had black boots from knees down. She was very well grown, a firm chest, a thin waist, firm thighs and a face that would be beautiful with a small smile and some life longings. But her face was sad, and tired, the brothers glared at her feline curves like they had never seen anything like it, she grew tired of there stairs and turned around and kept on walking._

Hey wait a moment here, do you want to have friends and a family, do you want a place to call your home, if so you can come with us and live as our sister and friend, I know we will get along just nicely and I think Splinter will think it is a good idea, what do you think guys.

Yeah I think we all got that idea Don, what do you think P1, you wont be alone anymore, it might be fun.

_P1 stopped walking and froze for a moment, could it be that they were speaking the truth, that they really wanted her to come with them, were they willing to share there home with her, how could this be._

Mi casa esu casa, our home is yours if you want it, there is enough room for all of us.

Are you sure you want to do that, are you sure you want to live with me.

Yeah why not, it will be fun.

_P1 decided to turn to face them, and something in her eyes could be described as a smile, they weren't sure, but something told them they were going to get to know her a lot better._


	3. A small problem

A small problem at the beginning.

_There was a little problem getting P1 to Earth, at first Usagi had obviously pinpointed the wrong destination, but the only once who noticed were the people walking around and doing there shopping, it was three o clock in the day, everyone was in the shopping mall and they just happened to drop down In the center, the sun was shining, the kids and womans were screaming, and ever some of the guys were even screaming, the turtles made themselves comfortable and pretended to be a part of a surprise entertaining act, but P1 just stood there and had no Idea why the other turtles were waifing there hands around hysterically and singing so false it made here ears ache._

Lets make a run for it guys, oh and remind me to shave that rabbit.

Hey everyone can make that kind of a mistake Raph, and Usagi isn't different.

Yeah yeah yeah but I'm ain't dropping this that easy, we are in the middle of a shopping center, do you even see how many people there are in here Leo.

Yes Raph I do but shut up and start running.

_All of them started to run towards the exit, only they had no Idea where they were erectly, only P1 just stood there like a log not knowing why in hell they were running until Michelangelo ran back to her, grabbed her, lifted her up on his shoulders and ran after his brothers, the people that had been screaming were now clapping and cheering for the surprising act they had just been watching._

_With the same face as always P1 was still on Michelangelos' back not really knowing why they were running away from the lovely people._

_The moment they stepped out of the shopping mall, they found themselves in the middle of the street, not finding any manholes they rad behind the mall in hope to find it there, but alas, no luck could be found behind this mall._

I am gonna kill that bloody rabbit, no manhole in sight oh great, how the hell are we supposed to get home huh, anyone care to answer that small question huh huh anyone.

Calm down Raph, there must be a manhole somewhere around, there must be.

Yeah well if it must be Don than why isn't it here.

I sense some kind of a metal round hollow something, right below me, rusty and quite filthy I must say.

Wait, you can sense the manhole, well can you sense the gap were we can get in.

One moment, uh no, there is no gap of which you speak of, presides why would you want to get in there when there is a nice sunny day out here.

Well P1 we mutants aren't welcome here, were taken as scary, harmful, different beings that should not walk this earth.

Well it seamed to me that the creatures were quite happy by your appearance.

Yeah well uh thats because they thought we were wearing costumes.

Oh well, do you need a way to get in this, dirty manhole of yours.

Yeah we do lady, and I have a feeling that if we don't find it fast, the copper there is gonna wake up and arrest us.

_All five turtles looked to the right at a tall cop taking a lunch break. But for a moment P1 just stood there, looking like she was thinking something, something deep, then all of a sudden she started to glow, a red beam that covered her whole body seamed now to be focusing on her right hand, which was standing out and sorta pointing out to the ground, then when all the red glow was all in her hand, she moved it a little and boom, a manhole appeared, but to her disappointment all the turtles were still watching the sleeping cop._

Ninjas, I found a manhole ore whatever you call it.

What, holy shit, it was there, all this time, man are we blind.

Yeah you really are Raphael.

Come on you guys, stop staring and get your shells down there.

What ever you say Fearless.

_As inside, the turtles started running, obviously they knew were they were going, like a sixth sense ore something, they knew were there home was, and they couldn't wait to get there, but something told them it was going to be a long journey._

_As Leonardo and Michelangelo were far in front, Michelangelo couldn't help but wonder, how could they not see that manhole, it was right in front of him, and was he the only one that felt that, power up thing, something like a lot of heat and energy._

Hey Leo, you think perhaps there is more to P1 then we think.

Uh what do you mean Mikey.

Well we looked around ourselves and, well, do you really think we wouldn't see that manhole, do you think, P1 has you know, powers ore something.

Stop imagining things Mikey, your well over being screwed up in your head as it is, don't try to mix me into all that.

Yeah I might be imagining this, but if I'm right, that will be an opportune moment to say, Told you so.

What ever Mikey.

_Well in the far back, P1 was trying her best to keep a straight head, but the smell down there was really getting to her, presides, she was already tired from her journey, and not eating anything but that clove of bread from Usagi. She started to feel dizzy, and her sight started to get blurry, then, all she knew that her head just started to hurt and she couldn't know if her eyes were totally shut, ore she just couldn't see anything. And to bad for her, none of the brothers heard her falling._


End file.
